fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Billy the Kid/@comment-27413909-20180319022936/@comment-28209103-20180323095206
well to be honest ALL R Archer are pretty good one way to another.. In fact a lot them rival SR or even SSR in usefulness. Billy is usually my staple archer when I want to play around with low rarity team. Billy are good if you can supply him with stars, Robin Hood are much hassle free since all you need is chaining 1st skill to NP with Overcharge but both are pretty good at killing stuff... there's also David with his party buff kit+skill seal NP and ball crusher Euryale.. and to point out several of your concern 1. NP gain can be fixed with Quick Up CE + Crit if you could. Try it 2. his only problem, his stat lean towards HP rather than ATK,, it's also my sole concern of him. However on Average it shouldn't be worse than Robin Hood. However his NP damage ain't tad low at NP 5. should be around 35k which is average 3. This is related to advanced team building and skill using so It'll divide it into two a. In team building perspective Billy is Archer, Archer class have star weight above Saber/Assassin by 50, above Lancer by 70 and above Caster by 100. in showrt the star weight might lean towards you with Assassin and he'll get the stars for sure if you use Caster or Lower. My usual to go team with Billy for example is Hans - Billy - Kotaro or if you want slightly more expensive one is Hans (2030), Waver (2030) and Billy (Quick Up) with this kind of setup you're guaranteed to have Billy crit with each card he draw, this solve both the low damage and low Np gain problem. The backdraw of quick team is that you can't control when you have the stars.. which is why 1 passive star generator is pretty mandatory if you want to pull crit in one time frame. In fact iIf you're playing in JP MHXA and Yan Qing can help Billy pull that one window wonder every time. b. In advance skill usage, one of the habit we pick early is that we wanna avoid using Evasion early.. I say that in usual run you don't need to use evasion at all and in boss run with Wave usually your evasion cooldown are over by the time you meet boss.. even if you only have it at level 6 or something. in consideration to above method of making Billy crit each hit it also means you're better off using 3rd skill as often as possible to maximize damage dealt and damage taken by him. 1st skill should be saved when you need to bring out the big gun and the best way to make it count is using insta star generator like Instinct or continued star generator like 2030 or revelation. 4. As stated above star generator ain't exactly stuff like Jack or Koutaro or whatever. it could be also a negative star weight in the sense they gain stars but doesn't absorb stars. For example Hans + Billy is pretty much a golden combo even at NA. Dantes are the closest replacement for MHXA in NA atm. In essence using billy is critical stars management